How To Save A Life
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: When Itachi discovers his controlling father does more then just use his words to show his mother and brother who's in charge and his own romantic feelings suddenly turn to Sasuke, whats Itachi to do? ItaSasu.


_**Mixed POV between Itachi and a 3**__**rd**__** person!**_

_**WARNING! : TAKE SERIOUS NOTE! : Shouta, Uchihacest, abuse, death, little bit of humour, smuttiness and loving. **_

_**Nii-san = older brother! (its also known that boys under the age of 13 generally can't ejaculate but we can ignore that. **___

We sat silently through dinner. I honestly see no point of us eating together when father ignores us all and Mother isn't allowed to start a conversation in the worry of angering him. Sasuke only watches me and I only watch him. It's something to do as we chew. He has that look in his eye which means he wants something but kno0ws he can't ask now. Damn.

When Mother had cleared away (father had just suddenly left the table after everyone had finished and walked straight into his study, offering no form of thanks to Mother for cooking it). That's when I noticed my brother and that glint in his eye. My mother looked panicked as I glared at him.

"Please Nii-san. Can you please teach me the shuriken thing?" Itachi sighed. His brother was always looking for this sort of attention. The smallest Uchiha seemed to think that because he was only 8 it would be ok for him to annoy his elder brother. It was not. Itachi hardly ever complained to his father about his free time being wasted on this runt, but when he did, Sasuke seemed to stop bothering him for weeks. It was amazing what just words can do.

"No Sasuke. Go ask father to teach you." I stalked back into the house, surprising my mother as she watched me walk towards my father's office. I didn't expect to feel her grab my arm and ask, in an almost pleading tone,

"Don't get your little brother in trouble with your father please" I silently stared at her until she let go and continued to walk towards father's office. Mother rarely told me not to do something. Usually she tried to make me speak more or do something 'worth while' as she called it instead of just mindless killing.

I noticed the pained look she gave me as she walked back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Knocking lightly on the door I waited until a faint grunt was heard before sliding in and freezing. He demanded respect my father. Any age, younger or older. He didn't like being spoken to first and if you tried to speak without permission he would either ignore you or insult you to the high heavens. Everyone except mother of course. Her job was to make sure he got an earful off of her.

"Speak Itachi!"He growled. Pushing away from the desk and glancing at the still open door. Another thing he hated was space. He liked everything to be locked away and kept shut, so when a door was open he wasn't happy. But since I was leaving and he could never beat me, he stays silent.

"Can you teach Sasuke some throwing techniques with a shuriken? He wants me to but I'm busy and cannot." His fists clinched as he nodded before waving me out of the room. Another bad habit.

I am so bored of this. He never lets anyone speak. It's like he gets off on us being controlled.

I clicked my tongue and walked soundlessly towards the garden again, noticing that mother was hugging Sasuke in an almost desperate way. I do love my family. My little brother the most, but mother seemed to fawn over him too much. He needed to learn to be independent. I'm only 13 and I'm head of the anbu. Proves their worth. Leaning closer, I listened to my mother as she spoke in a rushed, hushed tone,

"Now, Itachi is going away tomorrow for 3 days" Sasuke looked terrified. Was he that scared I was leaving? "But don't worry, he will be back as soon as possible ok?" My body just ignored the worried signals my mind sent me and I walked away. Not realising what was happening to my sweet baby brother.

The mission finished a day early. I didn't bother to inform the family as I was coming back at 1am and they would all be asleep. One again, father liked having everyone in bed early, so I was more than shocked when I noticed my brothers lights were still faintly on.

I snuck into the house, worried maybe someone had broken in, and paused at my brothers door. It was open. Another strange thing.

I watched through the gap as my brother lay on his bed, fully dressed but...somehow different. My eyes scanned the room, noticing there was no one else in there and continued to watch his small form struggle for air.

"Ou...ouch" He whispered as he sat up. His hands suddenly flew to his face as small shakes wracked his body. He looked desperate to keep quiet as he coughed into his hand, a few tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. I flinched as I noticed a red liquid spill down his arm and drip onto the floor, where his eyes widened and he panicked, looking for something.

I almost tore a hole in the wall when he yanked off his overly large shirt. His small ribs were slightly visible under the deep purple marks that marred the pale skin. My nails cut into my palms as I noticed him trying to frantically clean up the blood, turning his back towards me so I could see the large red welts, some oozing blood, others on the urge of splitting open.

My hand covered my mouth. How could I not see this? There were old scars under the fresh ones, his arms had finger marks across them and so did his neck. More blood spilled onto the floor from his mouth and wounds as he tried to wipe it up, not seeing that the more he moved the more that fell.

My own eyes brimmed with tears as his continued to fall. His small body ready to collapse under the stress it was suffering from. I closed my eyes to escape from reality. The light thud of his body hitting the floor made me realise I needed to fix this.

I moved quickly, cleaning up the blood and changing his clothes. I only barley managed to stopped myself from trying to find the person who did this when I noticed the way his upper thighs were bruised and how the person had obviously gotten as close to his nether regions without actually touching them.

At least I thought that until I turned him over.

"Oh bloody he-" I covered my mouth as a tear escaped my eye. His small, red bottom was covered in deep welts like his back, and his anus looked torn. Like something had been shoved in there without preparation. It didn't look damp so it wasn't a cock, he was certain, but it was something around the same size. Maybe the handle of what gave him the welts. I could just hear his small scream of pain.

I hugged Sasuke gently. Dressing him in pyjamas and kissing his forehead lightly, planning the revenge.

"Oh!" shocked voice echoed around the kitchen as I walked into the room. I'd slept outside last night. "You're back early" Mother chirped. Have I only just opened my eyes to the world? Her face looked so joyful to see me as if I'd been gone months instead of two days. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she seemed more jittery than usual.

"Nii-chan" Sasuke walked downstairs like normal. His face smiling as he saw me. Mother's attention shifted to him as she knelt down and gave him the lightest of hugs which he happily returned. "When did you get back Nii-chan?"

"This morning" The images of last night flooded my mind and I gently stroked his hair. Had it always been this soft? He seemed to like the feeling and shut his eyes. A light voice of pleasure being released, almost like a purr. A slight smile spread itself onto my face and when I glanced up mother was grinning proudly.

I slowly let go of Sasuke's hair, wanting to run my fingers through the dark locks again, hearing a whine of protest as I let him go.

"Itachi?" I heard a deep voice from the doorway say. Sasuke suddenly stared at the floor and walked past me towards Mother like we'd never spoken. "Was the mission too easy for you?" I nodded, my eyes staring deep into his. How could I miss that stare? It was full of controlling violence. It must have been bottled up all these years he was considered 'too old' for field work and now he's using his skills to torture his son.

I glared fully at my father and he felt it. His eyes locked with mine and I noticed the neck hair rise as I stood up straight. I may be a foot shorter than him but Sasuke is two. He's 6ft 4, I'm 5ft 7 but Sasuke barely reached 4ft 9.

I bit my lip and ignored my father after that. Breakfast was silent and tense. I stared at Sasuke through the whole meal, ignoring the worried glances my mother gave me and the glares my father sent his food.

"Nii-chan..." I heard as Sasuke stood next to me in the garden, his small hands pulled behind his back and eyes cast to the ground.

"Yes Sasuke?" I asked, watching as his eyes flickered up to meet mine and he sucked in his lower lip, gnawing on it lightly. The scene made heat pool in my abdomen as he shifted his weight. I'd never realised how beautiful my brother was. He looked almost angelic. His pale skin shone brightly as his raven locks picked up a bluish tint. The pearly teeth that were visible made my crotch ache and the sweet, round eyes that were barely staring at me had me hooked.

"Erm...why...I mean... I'm...I'm sorry for disturbing you the other day" My world stopped. It was my fault. I was given all of the signals. Mother even tried to stop me but I still complained to my father about Sasuke...He...It was me who got him in this state.

Sasuke must have seen the look of pain flash across my face as his eyes widened in shock.

I reached out, and wrapped my arms lightly around him, unlocking his hands from each other and taking them in mine.

"Now Sasuke. Listen to me. You are not an annoyance of any sort. You're my little brother. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise!" I let go of his hand and pulled him closer to me. My seat on the garden wall, hidden from view of the house made it easy to pull Sasuke into my lap. One of his thighs rested on each side of my hips. Any closer and our groins would have been touching.

"Nii-chan" He blushed slightly, the pink hue covering his cheeks just made him all the more irresistible.

"Sasuke..." I lifted his chin, using one hand to control his head movements and another to lightly press against his lower back, trying not to hurt him. He shifted on my lap, my hypersensitive thighs sending shivers up my spine as I groaned. Sasuke's blush deepened when he heard me and he leant in closer, examining my face.

"Nii-chan, are you ok?" I felt like pinning his small body to the floor and ravishing it until he couldn't move. But...realising that would probably kill him, I decided vehemently against it. I breathed heavily on his small rosy lips; he licked them often I noticed as his eyes kept glancing down to stare at mine. I smiled slightly before leaning down and inch and connecting our lips.

He didn't go stiff and board like, the way I expected him to. Instead he pressed his chest against my own and hesitantly, lifted his arms to hold onto my biceps.

I tilted my head more so I could deepen the kiss, using my height advantage to lean forward, curving his spine and opening his mouth in a gasp. I pushed my tongue into the hot cavern, hearing his light moan only pushed me further to press my lips harder, rubbing the warm organs against each other. I felt a weak response as I tried to make him kiss me back, feeling his hands tighten on my arms and nails dig in.

A growl rumbled in my chest when he licked the inside of my lips, his small tongue reaching into my mouth and trying to reciprocate what I was doing to him. He resorted to sucking on my tongue. I groaned when he did, feeling his small hands lock in my hair and pull me closer.

I nibbled lightly on his lips, making his open his mouth further until he was moaning at every move I made. He held on tightly as I pulled his closer, ignoring the way he squeaked and pressed kisses on his cheek before attacking his mouth once more.

After a few minutes of us rubbing and touching tongues, I pulled away, his weak lungs heavily panting by my ear. I left a few chaste kisses on his lips before kissing down up his face, then trailing down his neck. I stopped when I remembered he was still horrible injured under all these clothes and pulled his hands from my hair to kiss them both lightly on the top side.

"Nii-chan..." He panted, using his deeply flushed face and lust filled eyes to stare at me. I withheld a groan as he shifted on my lap again, pressing my lips lightly against his swollen damp ones. " Nii-chan" This time he sounded more desperate and I glanced up. There was no one else around us. Just him and I.

I gave his body a quick frisk, checking for blood and other things but he seemed fine. When I patted his thighs though, he groaned. The kiss must have been too intense for someone who has probably never kissed before as his small length was pressing tightly on the inside of his trousers.

"Sasuke...tell me...do you love me?" He nodded. I didn't need a full verbal answer as it'd take all day. "So, do you want me to fix the problem in your pants?" He nodded again, probably not sure what it was. My own erection was straining painfully but I didn't plan on making him touch me. He was still too frail at the moment.

I lifted him off my lap and stood up, placing him in the spot I was just sitting. Sasuke looked panicked as I unzipped his trousers and slid then down his hips slightly until I could see his small erect penis. It made me smile.

"Ok Sasuke, I'm going to fix your problem ok?" He nodded meekly and I smiled, quickly leaning up and kissing his lips, whilst my hand grabbed hold of his cock, causing him to flinch slightly. My hand slid slowly up his shaft, causing a new groan and gasp. I greedily swallowed each noise and I shoved my tongue deep into his mouth again. This time he knew what to do and played with my tongue in return. His hands gripped my shoulders harshly as I used my thumb to rub his slit and my other hand to massage his balls. My hand began to pump the organ harshly as he whined into my mouth, his scream of pleasure being cut off and gobbled by my mouth. I sucked on his tongue as I continued to stimulate his flesh, watching intently as his eyes fluttered and head threw back in passion.

I quickly re-connected our lips as my hand movements slowed to an almost torturing pace, his body betraying him in a groan of annoyance as he thrust into my hand, watching more.

I pulled away from our kiss, so I could see his face as he gasped, moaned and let his eye lids flutter in pleasure. I glanced at the swollen appendage in my hand and smirked.

I leant down, locking eyes with Sasuke briefly before I kissed the tip and deep throated him. He screamed in pleasure as I sucked, using one hand to keep hold of his pre-mature cock and another to hold down his now bucking hips.

I let go of his cock, sucking lightly on each ball and kissed them, nipping at them, before sucking at the base and kissing my way back up. He moaned wantonly as I dipped my tongue into his slit and hearing a small cry escape him.

He yanked at my hair to signal he was going to cum. I didn't see the point of the warning because as he tugged a second time, he scream echoed around me and a hot fluid filled my mouth. I swallowed, the bitter taste hanging around as I glanced up to see the afterglow of my work still lingering on his face.

"Sasuke" I growled huskily. I leaned up, pulling him into a hug and kissing him lightly, sliding my tongue into his mouth so he could taste his own essence. "I love you Sasuke" His dark orbs, still slightly hazy, locked with mine as he smiled and said,

"I love you Nii-san" He smiled sweetly. I came in my pants, shuddering as I did so. I leant closer to him and breathed into his ear,

"Call me Itachi" He leaned against my neck, inhaling deeply as he mumbled my name into my neck a few times, followed by many 'I love you too's.

We stayed in each other's arms until Mother yelled for us to come and get dinner. It was lunch but we never called it lunch since it was always at 2.30pm, when dad was finished with work.

The table was silent as my father sat down. He always felt the need to saunter in later than the rest of us to prove that he was 'head' of the house. Prick. I'm allowed to insult him in my mind. Not aloud, though he could never beat me so I suppose his glare would be all he'd reply with.

Mother silently passed his plate along, everything perfectly neat on his, whereas on hers, she's chosen what she liked the most and given us our favourites as well. He was a military man of sorts; he liked everything neat and separated.

"Sasuke" I looked up at the deep voice attached to a piercing glare.

"Yes otou-san?"

"Pass the salt" Sasuke complied, though it didn't really make sense why he made Sasuke, who was smaller than me, reach for the salt. Perhaps he wanted a glance at the wounds?...I'm fairly sure now that Father inflicted them...but where in the house? The bedroom seems too extreme...was it...the garage? No...we don't even have a car...where...-

"Itachi" Father seemed suddenly a lot happier. I glared up at him and his joy shrunk. Did he want _my _approval? For what, beating his own son? I hope he fucking doesn't. Does he think that by almost killing his weakest child it'll make me proud of him? That useless piece of shi-

"Yes father?" I watched him slowly produce a large envelope from his pocket and show it to me.

"I know you are only 13, 14 next month, but I have chosen some proud candidates for your 18th birthday" I glanced down and noticed many different pictures of women with their name, age, measurements, details and inheritance. I almost hurled. My hands shook slightly as I gently placed the paper on the table before picking up, just the knife and staring at my father.

"You know...Father...you may be one of my parents, but it doesn't mean you can rule my life...no offence since I've recently noticed you have some issues with control. I won't let you control my life, understand?" I shoved the knife perfectly through the first female's throat. "And did you ever consider that I might be gay? At 13 you have no idea what I do. I'm anbu captain for fucks sake, you barely made it to an anbu. Think if through!"

I cast my eyes to Sasuke who was trying to hold back a giggle of delight at me talking back. Even my mother seemed to be trying to hold back a chuckle of her own. But father?...I think he might explode. His face is bright red and he's taken hold of his cutlery so hard they're beginning to bend.

"You're gay Itachi?" ahh, so that's why he's so angry. "You have had...sexual relations with another man?" I flinched internally at the way he phrased it then stood from the table, walking behind my brother and draping my arms over his shoulders, causing his cheeks to tint a light pink.

"Only one man, actually." He looked even angrier as I touched Sasuke. It was like he'd never seen me this close to him...well he probably hadn't. Today was the biggest revelation day. I'm supposed to be the kid genius of being a ninja, killing off everyone and thing I was told to or wanted too. That meant my father was a potential target. Just I have no evidence. If I want to kill him, doing it as he is in the act is the best...but do I really want to risk leaving Sasuke alone with this man?

I sighed audibly and straightened up, hoping that what I heard from Sasuke wasn't just a whimper or I'd just kiss him!

"I'm going on another mission tomorrow night for 3 days again. This time I won't be back before hand because of the time it takes to get there. I might be gone longer" I felt Sasuke stiffen and his hand lightly grip my trouser leg from under the table. He was just too cute.

"That's fine Itachi...now go to your room and consider one of those girls. Being gay isn't an excuse" I almost rolled his eyes at that and glared when his father's mask slipped back into place. My hands itched to grab the knife and slash at my father's throat, but I held back. I fear letting my other family members see my rage would have quite the opposite effect to if I saved them. But I did still grab the knife, the paper and then shredded it.

"Goodnight" I said, kissing Sasuke on the forehead, mother on the cheek and then glaring at father.

Position: Lying in tree outside Sasuke's window.

Situation: Waiting for something to happen

Current mood status: Bored beyond compare.

This had to be the worst idea I've ever had. Or at least the dullest.

I never thought that Sasuke would keep his curtains open this late, or his window, but he has. Perhaps he knows I'm here? I'm doubtful but it's still an option.

I was as silent and still as if I were dead, but that just made it more annoying when a bird landed on my shoulder and decided to try build a nest on me. I currently have 34 twigs piled up. They work fast.

"Sasuke!" I glanced up and noticed my father was in the room. His face a searing red and his eyes wide, pulsing anger from him.

"F-Father" Sasuke stuttered, moving away from the doorway as the older Uchiha stalked into the room, grabbing him by the hair and yanking him into the hall. No wonder he loved my gentle touch, most of its getting pulled out usually. I quickly leapt into the room after Sasuke and followed their shadows until we reached a door.

Father pushed Sasuke inside roughly but didn't bother shutting it as he dragged him down a few cement covered steps. Ahh...so we _do_ have a garage...I really should explore more.

My hands felt clammy as I watched my little brother, my lover, being tied up onto a wall and have his clothes roughly stripped from him. The sight of seeing my brother barely healing form in front of this monster was enough to make me snap...but where was mother?

I took one last glance at Sasuke who looked like he was mentally preparing for the beating and silently flitted into my parents room, my body growing cold at the sight.

My mother was bound to the bed nude, her mouth gagged and tears staining her porcelain skin. He wasn't just a child abuser but a rapist. No wonder everyone was scared of him. Quickly I pulled up the duvet over her and pulled the gag from her mouth. She took in deep breathes of air and let her eyes flutter open as I untied her hands.

Her eyes widened in fear as she look in the dark hair and form looming over her, but my gentle smile (something she never saw) made her innocent smile and facade crack as she burst into hysterics, sobs of regret and pain filling the room until I managed to hear the light scream of Sasuke. Unlike with mother, Sasuke didn't get gagged.

"My baby, please not my baby again" She begged, looking out the door as if somehow her pleas could save him.

"Stay here mother. You don't need to see what I will do" She nodded harshly, pulling the covers up so her tainted body wasn't exposed more to me. "Hurt my baby brother will you" I growled as I turned towards the door and vanished from sight, appearing just in time to see my father's 'display' whip cracking down onto my brothers back and tears of excruciating pain tricking down the innocent cheeks of my brother.

I shot forward, grabbing hold of my father arm and snapping the bone without hesitation. His howl of pain made me smirk sadistically. I shoved him harshly into a wall of hooks, hearing the satisfying sound of them tearing through cloth and skin.

Sasuke gasped from behind me but I simply blocked out the sound for now and slowly pulled out my Kunai, watching as blood dripped from my father's mouth. Those hooks must have been long.

"Are you ready for death Fugaku?" I didn't want to use the word Father when killing someone as if they were a stranger. "I've let you get away with hurting Sasuke and Mother for far too long. You think I must be stupid for not realising this sooner. My sweet baby brother and loving mother being left at home, locked in this house with a beast like you!" I shuddered and heard a small whimper as Sasuke felt the hatred and disgust roll off me and towards the man once know as father.

"It was all for you Itachi" He croaked. "I love you so much! You were the perfect son. You excelled in everything and were perfect. Everything you did was flawless. But your stupid mother and brother! She burnt everything. She couldn't clean without missing a spot. Her hair was always slightly to the right, the way I _hated _it. And that waste of space. The worthless excuse of a life you called your brother couldn't do anything right. No matter how much I tried to teach him he got it wrong. Useless and pathetic!"

My hand struck him across the face, the kunai slicing his cheek all the way through so the flesh was hanging off his face. Another shriek of pain.

I slashed again. Slicing through his delicate eye lids, putting the right amount of pressure on so as not to cut through his retina. He screamed like a baby. Blood was pouring onto the floor by my 6th slash. His face was so mangled you couldn't say who it was, but I kept slashing.

Chunks of his face littered the floor, his nose was in tatters and his eyes were useless. I reached forward, pulling his body off the spikes and watching a fresh pool of blood from behind him. My sadistic nature was really shining through now. I sensed mother in the room helping Sasuke but neither of them stopped me.

A low chuckle made the two behind me jolt as I began to laugh like a maniac.

I pulled at his left ear, pinching tightly and then slashed down, watching the blood spurt from him and pained groan was released. His right ear was less amusing.

I sliced through his clothes; suddenly remembering the marks on Sasuke's and Mothers body. The next thing was going to be much more entertaining.

He couldn't defend himself as I tied him to the spot Sasuke used to be in. I sliced through his underwear, leaving him nude, but bleeding heavily. If I wasn't fast enough with the pain he'd die of blood loss and that wouldn't be any fun.

I knew he couldn't smell or see...probably breathing was getting harder for him since the spikes drove through his lungs and I'd almost sliced off his tongue, but he was still alive. Annoying bastard.

Pushing him hard in the back with the Kunai and dragging it down was worth hearing the long half gurgle half scream what chocked through him. I grinned wildly as I continued to trail it until I reached his anus and paused, feeling some strength of panic return to him.

"Now if I remember clearly, you forced mother to sleep with you _and! YOU FORCED SASUKE TO-..._but you didn't sleep with Sasuke..." I leant in close to his mangled remain of an ear. "I did" His body jerked as I shoved the kunai into his anus. His gurgle scream even loud this time. I heard my brother wince. "You forced something inside my lover when he was unprepared! How fucking dare you!" I shoved it in all the way, feeling his innards tear apart and watching the blood leak out.

"Die" I stated before yanking out the kunai, turning him to face me and slicing open his throat, watching as the rest of his blood drained from his body at an alarming pace. He was dead in under a minute.

I dropped the kunai and stepped away, yanking my blood stained shirt over my head and throwing it over his corpse.

"Nii-chan" I turned my eyes onto Sasuke's shaking frame. It was me who caused that fear in his eyes. I knew they were there but the rage took me over. I lowered my head and cast my eyes to the floor before I heard the weak "Thank you". My eyes locked with his and he smiled slightly, opening his arms for a hug. I felt tears spill over my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him, ignoring the fact mother was next to us.

"Itachi...when did you find out?" She asked softly, her back to the man that was once her husband.

"A few days ago...when I came home early...I found Sasuke...I only found out about you earlier..." I hugged Sasuke closer again, kissing his forehead, cheek and neck.

"Is what you said to..._him_...true?" I stared quizzically at her until she pointed at Sasuke and it clicked but she carried on, "Did you have sex with Sasuke?" I shook my head. I'd never had sex with Sasuke...but I wanted too. As soon as he is healed I'm going to ravish the boy until he falls apart.

"No...but Sasuke and I-" I was cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips to mine silencing me from saying more. He didn't pull away but simply shut his eyes when I did, sliding his fingers into my hair and pulling me closer. I smiled slightly and used my arm to pull his body flush against mine.

"Ah-...i see" She said chuckling slightly, "As long as you're happy...my two precious boys" I managed to separate my lips from Sasuke's long enough to hug mother and whisper to her.

"Sasuke and I are going to go stay in one of the other Uchiha homes ok? You call the police and explain the situation!" I kissed her briefly on the cheek before I managed to steal away most the medical supplies from downstairs and also most of our clothes were shoved into a bag as well as some house keys.

I didn't waste time and just sprinted to the house, Sasuke's overly warm body clasping onto me tightly and his hips slowly grinding into my back. He sure was sultry for an 8year old. His grip tightened when we came into view of the house which used to be our grand-parents but when they died father told us he'd sold the house and we knew he hadn't...this was where he brought over whores to fuck. This, the entire family knew, even Sasuke.

Sasuke passed me the keys and I unlocked the door, watching as the house seemed spotless, the furniture still in place but all of the pictures were gone. No one lived here, but there was evidence of life.

"Nii-chan..." I glanced up at Sasuke's face. His porcelain skin was tinged pink and his lips were moist from the over use of his tongue. I had to bite my own to restrain myself.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Are we going to live here with mother?"

"I don't know yet, I think mother will live somewhere else, I have yet to discuss it" Sasuke nodded and gave me a small peck of the cheek. I really do love this boy. I quickly pulled him off my back and carried him bridal style into the house, walking straight into the living room and propping him down onto the sofa. "You rest here for a few minutes, I'll get everything set up for us upstairs and down alright?"

He nodded submissively, his eyes flickering down my body as my tight clothes shifted to expose some skin. I leant down, hovering over him and quickly pressing our lips together, adoring the way his soft, plump lips fitted perfectly to mine.

I pulled away lightly, kissing the tip of his nose before I walked into the kitchen and at super speed managed to get everything ready.

After I had managed to make us something to eat out of the ingredients which were in the house, we ended up with dust. No, really.

We had dust bread, dust ham, dust cheese, dust butter and dust plates. So we had sandwiches overall.

When I walked back into the living room, the TV was blaring loudly and 'Criminal Minds' was on. Sasuke was a strange 8yr old. I handed him a plate and watched as he sat up weakly, nibbling lightly on a piece of bread, unaware of my predatory stare as his pink tongue flickered out to lap up some butter, seductively closing his eyes to enjoy the taste. I almost came in my pants...again.

I closed my eyes and listening to his breathing. Something as simple as that made me feel overjoyed by the fact he was alive. My face melted into a satisfied smile as he continued to eat his gaze flickering over my body in that calculating way. My gaze caught his just as he swallowed, making him seem nervous. I roamed my eyes up the innocent position he had taken on the sofa and groaned.

His firm butt was planted on the couch with the heel of each foot pressed into either side as he spread his knee's, his hands pressed onto his upper thighs as he nibbled on his lower lip and stared at me. I slid off the chair wordlessly and sat down next to him, his deep gaze catching mine as we watched each other. If someone was watching they would call it tense but it just passion. I couldn't see anything except him and I doubt he could either. But thinking of him nude, abused or not, was making my phallus rise to attention.

It was when that innocent touch of his hand on the side of my face caught my attention did I realise he was almost in the same state. My hands grasped his and I pulled him closer, hearing a squeak of shock as hi body collided with mine, our chests pressing and one of his knees landing between mine.

He licked his lips again, pressing his body against mine in a way he knew made me crazy. His tongue flicked out, sliding slowly across my bottom lip and I couldn't help but open my mouth, sucking in the warm appendage and watching his face contort.

My mouth pushed forward, connecting our lips almost harshly as I locked my hand in his dark hair, feeling both his arms clasp onto the front of my shirt. My tongue drove deeper into the forbidden cavern as I pulled him into my lap with my spare arm, pulling us so he was sitting in my lap and I was able to access his cock with ease.

His mouth opened in shocked as I unzipped his trousers, pulling them all the way off, ignoring the bruises on his legs which were beginning to turn a yellow colour. My mouth littered kisses from his cheek to his neck until I reached his low top, pulling it over his head and watching as I had a nude Sasuke in my lap. My groan made Sasuke's erection twitch as I slowly unzipped my own trousers, still not sure he was ready but when he groaned after looking at mine I didn't care.

"ahh...Itachi...gods...nn" He slid off my lap and knelt down, keeping eye contact until his lips wrapped around the head of my erection. I moaned loudly as he suckled the tip of my erection, only taking in the mushroom shaped head as he pressed his tongue into the slit. The taste of pre-come must have been on his tongue as he winced a little. I resisted the urge to grab his head the thrust into his mouth, letting him explore.

His hands gripped my length, not big enough to reach the entire way round but enough so that I had to hold back another coked cry of pleasure. He slid his mouth down a part of it, sucking with just enough pressure so I whined and watched his own little smirk appear. Oh that little-..nn...never mind.

I had my fists balled up as he used his hands to pump the flesh which didn't fit into his mouth. He tried as hard as he could to pleasure me, using one hand to pump, his mouth to suck and other to fondle parts of me. He hadn't really been paying attention when I had been doing it so he was doing well. I was near climax when he pulled away, lips wet and cheeks flushed and he spoke,

"Itachi, my jaw hurts" I moaned at how cute he was and pulled him up into my lap, kissing him deeply and massaging his ache.

"Sasuke...Can I enter you?" He stared at me as I struggled to restrain myself, not expecting the reply,

"Why are you even asking?" Before he thrust our hips together, one of my arms locking around his hips and another hand slipped between our lips, being coated in saliva as our tongues tried to work around it.

I slipped them out of our mouths, sliding them down his spine and pressing one wet finger against his healed anus. He nodded weakly as I slipped in a finger, feeling his body tense up. I was going to show him how this felt good.

"ahnn...-Tachi...it hurts" I kissed him again, locking our lips to distract him, using my one free hand to pump his neglected member.

Our members brushed causing us both to groan I slipped in the 3rd finger. He bit down on my lip as I searched for that special place inside of him I knew would make hi scre-

"AHHH!" Found it. His arse pressed back onto the 3 digits inside of him as I pressed the same spot inside of him. I pulled my fingers out, revelling in the noise of disappointment of me leaving his body.

I quickly grabbed the melted butter now sitting on the tray a poured some onto my aching cock. The blow job from earlier really didn't help me as I felt ready to burst at the thought of being buried deep inside my brother. I pressed his back against the cushions lightly as I kissed him, not feeling any sense of resistance I pressed the head of my cock against his entrance, watching as he nodded, smiling feebly.

I groaned and thrust in, feeling his nails dig into the skin of my back as he felt me push further, not wanting to stop in case the change made it sting more. He sobbed in pain as I kissed his all over, apologising silently until he was ready. After I began to pump the small member resting between our bodies he suddenly nodded for me to thrust and I did. Hard.

He cried out as I hit his prostate. Our cries blending together as our hips snapped up to meet each others. I held back my raging hormones as much as I could until I hear the weak but powerful plea of,

"more..." escaped my brother lips. My hips almost doubled in pace ad I drove him further into the couch, watching his face crease in pleasure moans and screams of ecstasy escaping him from which ever angle I struck him from.

It must have been the lack of time or the way we were both just too excited but we both reached out climax quickly, Sasuke juices covering my stomach, his insides clenching down painfully on me as I released inside of him. Riding out my orgasm until my thrusts came to a slow stop, our mouths connecting as I kissed him all over once more.

"I love you Sasuke" He nuzzled my neck, kissing it weakly and mumbled,

"I love you Itachi".

**Hoped you enjoyed my mental lapse of perverseness as I wrote this. :P haha**

**Please review and...thats'd make me happy :D**


End file.
